


Мартин

by Corru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gosts, M/M, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corru/pseuds/Corru
Summary: Резко распахнув глаза, Юль испуганно замер, сжав край одеяла. Кто-то… кто-то внезапно обнял его со спины, нежно прижав к теплой груди. Медленно провел рукой по волнистым волосам и тихо хихикнул, прижимая парня еще плотнее. Юль затрясся от шока и непонимания. А ночной гость тем временем стал напевать какую-то тихую и успокаивающую мелодию, убаюкивая парня.
Kudos: 1





	Мартин

Юноша тревожно метался по кровати, не понимая, что с ним такое. Сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, руки тряслись от холода, хотя спал он под теплым одеялом. Сначала то бросало в жар, то морозило.

Резко распахнув глаза, Юль испуганно замер, сжав край одеяла. Кто-то… кто-то внезапно обнял его со спины, нежно прижав к теплой груди. Медленно провел рукой по волосам Юля и тихо хихикнул, прижимая парня еще плотнее.

Юль еще сильнее затрясся от шока и не понимания, что вообще происходит. А ночной гость тем временем стал напевать какую-то тихую и успокаивающую мелодию, и Юль смиренно уснул, не в силах противиться усталости.

Утро было не менее странное, чем ночь. Парень обнаружил на столе свежезаваренный кофе без сахара, как он любит. И теплые булочки с маком, опять же, как он любит. Пытаясь держать себя в руках, Юль присел на стул и воровато оглянулся, нервно засмеявшись.

— Кажется, крыша протекает,— попытался отшутиться парень и неуверенно взял чашку с кофе в руки, слегка отпивая напиток. Кофе как кофе. Вкусный и… просто кофе. Но кто его мог приготовить? Чушь какая-то.

Позавтракав в напряжении, парень отправился в университет. Идти на одну единственную пару не хотелось, но прогуливать он не мог. И так слишком много прогулов стоит.

— Юль! Привет. Ты какой-то измученный. Снова всю ночь рубился в игрушки по сети? — засмеялся рыжеволосый парень и хлопнул Юля по плечу. Тот отмахнулся и они зашагали в сторону нужного кабинета.

— Рик, ты же знаешь, я давно не играю. Просто… — и парень умолк, не зная, что сказать. И в самом деле, как на него потом посмотрят, если он скажет, что кто-то ночью его нежно обнимал, а на утро кто-то приготовил ему завтрак? Бред, бред, бред.

Пара прошла практически незаметно. Юль все время думал о произошедшем. И чем больше он думал, тем становилось страшнее. А вдруг это какой-то маньяк? Много психов вокруг бродит. Кто знает, что там у него в голове? Сначала завтрак готовит, а потом на том же кухонном столе зарежет. Так, ради веселья.

Юль нервно хихикнул и сжал пальцами карандаш, вырисовывая какие-то невнятные фигуры на полях тетради. Домой совершенно не хотелось, но не хотелось и идти куда-то гулять с друзьями. Он никогда не любит шумные компании и алкоголь, который скорее всего будет там. Ему бы тишину и покой… Рик всегда смеется над ним и называет «старым дедом», ведь для молодого парня сидеть в четырех стенах и ничего не делать — как минимум странно.

— Ладно, бывай! Хотя стой. Может, сходим завтра куда-то? Рейчел хочет организовать вечеринку. А еще…

Юль нахмурился и засунул руки в карманы, пропуская все мимо ушей.

— Нет, не могу. Дела.

— Чего?! Какие дела? Завтра суббота, парень!

— Пока. — сухо бросил Юль и не спеша двинулся в сторону квартиры, пиная ногой какой-то камушек.

Осень. Она всегда нравилась Юлю. Она успокаивала. Вокруг становилось до жути красиво и умиротворенно. Редкий дождь совсем не портил картину, а только дополнял ее.

Устало вздохнув, Юль медленно вошел в квартиру, снимая куртку и кидая ее куда-то на стул.

Тишина. Было слишком тихо. Не был слышно даже шумных соседей сверху и обычно орущего ребенка в соседней квартире. Странности да и только.

Юль зашел на кухню и тут же вышел, ошалело оглядываясь. Посуда, которую он утром не помыл, куда-то пропала! И на столе стоял вполне аппетитный обед. Даже кажется, недавно приготовленный.

— Что за бред… — тихо пробурчал парень и опасливо зашел на кухню, слегка испуганно оглядываясь. Все было как обычно. Все на своих местах. Но эта еда… Откуда?

Решив оставить все так, как есть, он закрыл кухню и ушел в свою комнату, укутавшись в одеяло. Ситуация была крайне абсурдной и пугающей. В доме определенно точно никого не было. Родители и вовсе живут в другой стране.

— Что здесь, мать его, происходит? — задал вопрос в пустоту парень и снова затрясся. Кажется, он слегка приболел.

Плотнее натянув одеяло, он всунул наушники в уши и стал бездумно листать соц. сети, в попытках отвлечься. Да, нужно просто отвлечься и забыть обо всем.

В углу кто-то тихо и грустно вздохнул, шаркнув ногой. Но Юль не услышал, будучи в наушниках. Лишь сделал музыку погромче, будто и в правду боясь что-то услышать. Он определенно точно ощущал чье-то присутствие и чей-то пристальный взгляд. Неужели простая паранойя?

Вечер подкрался незаметно, стемнело. Парень встал с кровати, убрав наушники и потянулся, разминаясь. Не стоило так долго сидеть в одной позе, но вставать почему-то было до жути страшно. Юль понимал, что это нелепо, но все же…

Хотелось есть. Очень хотелось есть. Парень вдруг вспомнил тот самый приготовленный обед на кухне и уже было направился туда, но тут же одернул себя.

— Я полный придурок. — вновь нервно засмеялся парень, наверное, в десятый раз за день и услышал то, что не хотел бы никогда больше услышать.

Кто-то рассмеялся в ответ и тут же затих, будто закрыв себе рот рукой. Юль напрягся и медленно оглянулся. И ничего увидел. Полное ни-че-го. Как же это бесило! Он уже готов был увидеть кого угодно — призрака, монстра, маньяка, лишь бы кого-то! Лишь бы перестать считать себя чокнутым, который слышит разные звуки.

Стянув плед со стула, парень укутался в него, будто защищаясь, и все же пошел на кухню, внимательно прислушиваясь. Но ничего, кроме своих шагов и громко бьющегося сердца, он и не услышал.

Опасливо открыв дверь кухни, парень замер и облегченно вздохнул. На столе не было никакой еды. Совсем ничего! И он был даже рад. Лучше уж он спихнет это все на проделки фантазии, чем на что-то сверхъестественное.

Соорудив себе небольшой бутерброд с чаем, Юль присел на стул и жадно стал есть. И тут же подавился, закашлявшись.

И внезапно кто-то осторожно похлопал его ладонью по спине.

Юль от испуга выплюнул бутерброд и схватив со стола нож, умчался в спальню, сшибая все на своем пути. Его всего трясло, сердце билось так громко, что, наверное, прохожие могли бы его услышать. В ушах неприятно звинело и Юль качнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Кто… кто здесь? — хриплым голосом спросил парень и сильнее сжал нож дрожащей рукой. И, если честно, он не очень хотел услышать ответ. Только не в этой ситуации, но…

— Я здесь. Мартин. Привет? — Юль нервно оглянулся и увидел возле окна незнакомого парня. Тот лишь спокойно стоял на месте и дружелюбно улыбался, сцепив руки в замок.

Полный маразм.

— Ты кто? — тихо переспросил Юль, будучи уже на грани истерики.

— Говорю же, я — Мартин. Странно это все, да?

Юль засмеялся, становясь все громче и громче. Согнувшись пополам, парень упал на кровать, хватаясь за живот. Он буквально бился в истерике, то плача, то отчаянно смеясь.

Матин склонил голову вбок и вздохнул. Присел возле Юля и успокаивающе погладил того по спине. Ему совсем не хотелось пугать парня.

— Ну ты чего? Успокойся. Я просто же…

— Уйди! Пошел нахрен из моего дома, псих! — истерически закричал Юль и испуганно отлетел на другой конец кровати, пытаясь не смотреть на чужака.

Просто нужно не смотреть. Сделать вид, будто бы ничего нет. Будто все хорошо. Монстров и призраков не существует. Есть только чья-та больная фантазия…

— Эх, хорошо. Но я еще приду, ладно? Мне очень скучно одному, Юль.

И Мартин испарился буквально за секунду до того, как Юль поднял на него глаза. Парень обессилено упал на кровать, сжавшись в клубок.

— Какого черта…

Этой ночью Юль не спал. Давился кофе и энергетиками, ел мерзкие по его мнению чипсы, слушал тяжелую музыку и смотрел дурацкие комедии. Делал все, лишь бы снова не уснуть. Лишь бы снова не потерять контроль над ситуацией и не увидеть что-то… что-то странное.

Тот странный человек, если он вообще человек, представился Мартином. Юль это запомнил, к несчастью, и не понимал, что он здесь вообще забыл. Кто он? Зачем здесь? Почему именно эта квартира его заинтересовала?

Мозг парня настойчиво отгонял всякие рассуждения о том, что это действительно может быть призрак или что-то похуже.

Юль нервно засмеялся, запустив пальцы в волосы и слегка оттянул пряди.

— Так, спокойно. — для самоуспокоения прошептал он и снял наушники. Голова стала нещадно болеть, и как на зло дома не было никаких таблеток.

— Тебе плохо, да? — прозвучал со второй половины кровати до жути знакомый уже голос. Юль нервно сглотнул и повернул голову на звук, закусив губу. Опять тот странный… человек?

— Плохо. Из-за тебя мне плохо. Ты меня пугаешь, черт побери! — нервно воскликнул парень и злобно уставился на Мартина. Тот выглядел расстроенным и обиженным. В сердце неприятно кольнуло, но Юль уверял себя в том, что он ни в чем не виноват.

— Я могу помочь? — склонив голову на бок, прошептал Мартин и поддался вперед, к Юлю. Парень неловко пересел подальше и замер.

— Мне нужны таблетки от головной боли.

Мартин быстро-быстро кивнул и прямо на глазах исчез. А Юль жадно стал хватать воздух ртом, осознавая, что все это время не дышал. В висках отдавало тупой болью, а в ушах вновь звенело. Эта тупая просьба о таблетках была лишь для того, чтобы спровадить на время этого странного Мартина. Но Юль понимал, что этим он просто так не отделается.

— Нужно просто успокоиться. — прошептал парень и стал массировать виски. В голове крутился лишь один вопрос — что делать?

— Я принес, Юль. Такие ты просил? — Мартин тыкнул в парня пальцем для привлечения внимания и протянул коробку с таблетками. С довольно дорогими таблетками. И где он их только взял?

— Да. — кратко кинул Юль и осторожно забрал таблетки, боясь и пальцем прикоснуться с Мартину.

— Воды? — Мартин протянул стакан и вопросительно уставился на Юля, все так же улыбаясь. Парень нервно кивнул и забрал стакан, запивая таблетку. И что теперь делать?..

— Слушай, давай я все объясню тебе, хорошо? А то ты так боишься меня, будто я какое-то привидение! Хотя… ну да. — Мартин по доброму рассмеялся, осознав свою глупость и, сев в позу лотоса, глубоко вздохнул.

— Ну, говори. — неуверенно произнес Юль и укутался в одеяло. Так казалось, будто он под защитой.

— Меня зовут Мартин, как я уже раньше и говорил. И да, я призрак. — Юль испугано кинул взгляд на парня и замер. — Нет-нет! Не бойся, я не плохой. Я когда-то жил здесь вместе с отцом и мамой. Когда мне было шестнадцать, мама умерла. Ее сбила машина. — Мартин грустно улыбнулся. — Она всегда меня защищала и очень сильно любила. А вот отец… Ну, не сказал бы, что он плохой человек, но все же… да, он был плохим. После смерти мамы он стал все чаще и чаще напиваться. Крушил все вокруг. А потом, однажды, под руку попал и я. Мне тогда хорошо так досталось, пришлось неделю учебы пропустить. Когда мне исполнялось восемнадцать, отец снова напился. Позвал меня, внезапно схватил за шею и повалил на диван. — Мартин скривился, обняв себя руками. А Юль отстранено подумал, что хотел бы обнять его. — Думаю, ты понимаешь, что тогда было… Он насиловал меня года два, наверное. Я точно не помню. В университет я тогда не поступил. Пару раз пытался сбежать из дома, но ничего не выходило. Как-то вернулся домой, а отец со своими дружками сидят на кухне и пьют. Я тогда решил сразу уйти оттуда, но не вышло. Они схватили меня, нагнули и… — Мартин всхлипнул, закрывая лицо руками. Юль сел рядом и аккуратно обнял парня, поглаживая по спине.

— Ты можешь больше ничего не говорить. — горько произнес Юль и сжался.

— Я лучше закончу, раз уж начал. В тот день они все на меня набросились. Не знаю, сколько это длилось, но это было отвратительно. Именно в тот день я решил покончить с собой. Когда они уснули, я буквально пополз в ванную, прихватив кухонный нож, и вскрылся. Возможно, если бы они заметили это, то меня бы спасли, но они спали. Ну, и я умер. — Мартин закрыл глаза, обнимая Юля в ответ.

— А почему ты… ну, не на том свете? — Юль чуть ли не хлопнул себя по лбу за такой вопрос.

— Оказалось, что самоубийцы после смерти бесцельно блуждают по миру. Они не уходит «на тот свет», как ты говоришь.

— И все они могу вот так являться людям?

— Некоторые — да. Я долго наблюдал за тобой, — Юль вздрогнул, — блин, прости! Просто мне было слишком грустно и… одиноко. А тут появился ты. Прям лучик света среди моих унылых будней!

И Мартин продолжил рассказывать о том, как убирал в доме, когда Юля не было. Как готовил тому поесть, как находил вещи, которые Юль терял и не мог отыскать. Как вместе с ним смотрел фильмы и слушал музыку. Как наблюдал за тем, как тот рисует.

Юль отпустил Мартина и вздохнул. Он был в полном замешательстве. С одной стороны, это уже не казалось таким уж бредом, но с другой… Призраки? Потусторонний мир? Чертовщина какая-то.

— Если ты хочешь, то я могу больше не являться тебе. Но все же, я бы предпочел остаться с тобой… Ты мне нравишься, Юль. — мягко произнес Мартин и нежно взял парня за руку, аккуратно целуя его пальцы.

— Ну… Я… В общем, можешь остаться. Только не пугай меня больше.

— Понял! Я и не пытался тебя напугать, если честно. — расстеряно и счастливо произнес Мартин, все так же держа парня за руку.

— Ты обнял меня, когда я спал! Я думал, что сошел с ума!

— Прости. — смущенно ответил Мартин.

И к удивлению Юля, дни стали проходить лучше и веселей. Он больше не приходил домой с тоской и унынием, а бежал туда как на праздник. С Мартином было очень легко и приятно. Он во всем ему помогал и поддерживал, как никто другой. И это было… самое настоящее счастье.

— Мартин, кажется, я люблю тебя. — тихо прошептал Юль, нежась в объятиях парня.

— Я знаю. И я тебя тоже.

И впервые за несколько недель они поцеловались. Все было так нелепо и по-детски, что без смеха не взглянуть. Юль неумело клюнул того в губы и, смущаясь, повалил Мартина на кровать. Тот с любовью обнял парня, прижимая к себе и уверенно ответил на поцелуй, нежно лаская чужой язык. Юль тихо застонал в рот парня и стал стаскивать с того футболку.

— Ты уверен? — тихо спросил Мартин.

Юль смущенно кивнул, заставляя Мартина невольно улыбнуться. Наконец-то освободившись от одежды, Мартин поменял позиции, подмяв под себя парня.

— Не против?

Вместо ответа Юль просто притянул к себе его, увлекая того в нежный и глубокий поцелуй, то лаская губы Мартина, то слабо покусывая. Мартин осторожно сжал пах парня, вырвав у того слабый стон и улыбнулся. Обхватив оба члена руками, Мартин стал медленно надрачивать, с радостью слушая стоны Юля.

— Стой… Я уже… — сдавленно простонал Юль и, сжав ногами Мартина, бурно кончил, откинувшись на подушку. Сердце бешено стучало, в голове было пусто. Но как же было спокойно им…

— Юль, послушай…

— Смотри, Мартин! Я решил тебя нарисовать. Давно уже не рисовал портреты, даже не знаю, что на меня нашло. Тебя нравится?

— Да, солнце.

— Юль, знаешь, я…

— Кстати, может, сегодня посмотрим фильм какой-то? Только не ужастик! — Юль рассмеялся, а Мартин до боли сжал губы, смотря на улыбку любимого. Как же было трудно…

А затем Мартин исчез. Вот так просто, без какого-либо предупреждения и без причины. Юль вернулся домой, спеша увидеть любимого, и, никого не обнаружив, удивленно остановился посреди комнаты.

— Мартин? Ты где? — задал он вопрос в пустоту.

Тишина. Противная, давящая на психику тишина, не предвещающая ничего хорошего. Юль грустно оглянулся, впившись ногтями в руку. Ему не верилось, что Мартин, его любимый и добрый Мартин, просто так взял и исчез, ничего не сказав. Это совсем не похоже на него.

Дни сменялись днями, а Мартин не возвращался. Прошло уже два месяца, но Юль ни на секунду не переставал ждать. Каждый раз, приходя домой после пар, парень в спешке осматривал квартиру, отчаянно ища Мартина. И все в пустую.

Теперь не было ни приятных завтраков, ни совместных просмотров фильмов, ни нежных объятий.

Юль заметно отощал. Залегли жуткие круги под глазами, ребра стали выпирать от недоедания. Он не хотел ни есть, ни спать. Хотелось глупо лежать на кровати, от боли кусая подушку и горько плакать от непонимания, что же пошло не так.

Юль не знал, что Мартин следил за ним последний месяц. И у того сердце кровью обливалось от вида, как Юль, шатаясь от недомогания, медленно бродит по квартире, слабым голосом зовя его по имени.

Мартин понял, что их отношения не могут продолжаться еще после их первого поцелуя. Человек и призрак не могут быть вместе, как бы им этого не хотелось. Это противоестественно и ненормально. Было горько осознавать это, и Мартин решил покинуть Юля, хотя теперь уж эта идея казалась ему слишком эгоистичной. Слишком… было слишком больно видеть такого потухшего Юля. Юля, который только недавно научился улыбаться. Юля, который не так давно привык смеяться, не переживая ни о чем. Юль… был первой любовью Мартина.

— Ублюдок, выходи! Немедленно! — истерически кричал Юль, со всей что есть мочи кидая настольную лампу в стену. Нервы понемногу начали сдавать.

Мартин до боли закусил кулак, еле сдерживая слезы. Нужно просто перетерпеть.

— Мартин, солнце, прости… Прошу, вернись. Если я сделал что-то не так, я исправлюсь! Клянусь! — отчаянно воскликнул парень, падая на кровать.

Мартин рыдал, сжавшись в клубок возле кровати Юля и еле сдерживал себя, что бы не кинуться к тому с объятиями.

— Сука, ну где ты ходишь?! Я жду тебя, твою мать! Все еще жду! — зло закричал Юль, шандарахнув кулаком об стену и тут же зашипел от боли, глотая непрошеные слезы. Правда душа болела сильней, чем счесанные кулаки.

Мартина не было. Он трусливо сбежал подальше, в соседний пустой дом. Забился в сырой угол с отбитой шпаклевкой и надрывно плакал, царапая себя ногтями. Невыносимо.

— Мартин… Знаешь, прости меня. Я просто устал. — грустно улыбнулся Юль. А потом залез в ванную и с горькой усмешкой посмотрел на лезвие.

«Оказалось, что самоубийцы после смерти бесцельно блуждают по миру. Они не уходят „на тот свет“, как ты говоришь», вспомнил Юль слова Мартина и тихо засмеялся. Возможно, это лучший выход? Возможно…

Парень отчаянно полоснул по запястью и охнул от боли.

— Больно. Тебе было тоже так больно, Мартин? — хрипло прошептал Юль и снова полоснул по руке. Так странно… В голове будто шумело старое радио. Легкая слабость сковала все тело. Глаза медленно закрывались, а руки постепенно уходили под воду.

Мартин внезапно вскочил. Он просто не мог уже! Не мог существовать без Юля.

— Черт, с меня хватит! — зло прошипел парень и рванул в квартиру к любимому.

Квартира встретила его все той же тишиной. Мартин напряженно стал проверять комнаты.

Пустая кухня.

Пустой зал.

Пустая спальня.

Встрепенувшись, Мартин побежал в ванную и испуганно закричал, бросившись к холодному как лед телу Юля.

— Зачем… Боже, зачем ты так… — произнес Мартин, захлебываясь слезами и со всей что есть нежностью прижимая к себе Юля. Какой же ты глупый, Юль…

Мартин устало закрыл глаза, понимая, что все. Это конец. И виноват в нем только он… Если бы он только сказал тогда, что…

Призраки самоубийц никогда не контактируют с остальными призраками. Они обречены навечно бродить в мире людей, имея возможность общаться лишь с людьми.


End file.
